Talk:Father (KND) VS Fire Lord Ozai/@comment-34072397-20170929053737
Howzabout this? Matt Van Patten is a mid-level financial executive, who comes up with a way to invite wealthy Swiss businessman Benedic Wigglestein Uno Jr. to become a funder of his super-secret plan. Impressed by Matt's ingenuity, his boss Jade Fender invites him to a "dinner for winners" in which he must find and bring an eccentric person with a special talent; the winner earns a trophy and the executive that brought him or her gets glory. He learns it is more of a "dinner for idiots", and the partygoers will be mocked. Matt's girlfriend Julie lands a curator deal for eccentric artist Ursa Ortiz and Matt unsuccessfully proposes to her. After learning of the cruel nature of the dinner party, Julie becomes upset and asks him not to attend and he agrees. Matt accidentally hits Fire Lord Ozai Speck with his car when Ozai tries to retrieve a dead mouse in the road. Witnessing Ozai's bizarre behavior, Matt realizes he is the perfect loser for the dinner. Ozai shows up at Matt's apartment and accidentally invites over Jet, the teenage leader of a group of refugee Earth Kingdom children who called themselves the Freedom Fighters who had a one-night stand with Matt years ago and has been stalking him. Ozai decides to guard Matt's apartment from Jet to make up for inviting her. When Julie arrives at his apartment, Ozai mistakes her for one of Jet's minions and sends her away, giving Julie the impression that Matt is cheating on her. Ozai calls Ursa's husband Ikem Ortiz and finds the number saved in the phone. While talking to him, he and Matt think they hear Julie in the background and head to Ikem's apartment. Ozai tosses Matt's keys through Ikem's apartment window and must break in, only to find Ikem preparing to make love to Ursa who is dressed like an animal and heads back home. Ozai opens the door to find Jet waiting outside. Julie calls and asks Matt if he's having an affair and Jet steals the phone and stuffs it down his pants. While Matt hides in his bedroom, Jet and Ozai get into an Agni Kai/bar-styled fight, scaring Jet away. Julie left her phone at Matt's apartment and a voice message from the Ortizes reveals that Julie is leaving for their ranch. Ozai works for the IRS and offers to take Matt to work to find the Ortizes's ranch address, where it is revealed that Ursa Ortiz is actually Ozai's ex-wife Ursa Speck and the mother of his two children, Zuko and Azula Speck. Matt leaves the next day for his brunch with the Unos but Ozai crashes, with some girl pretending to be Julie. Matt is pushed into asking her to marry him by Ozai and Julie walks in during. Matt and Ozai chase Julie down to the Ortiz family ranch, where Matt accidentally offends Ozai. To his surprise, Matt found Ozai and his kids already at Fender's dinner party. Ozai is a hit with the group and is a shoo-in for the trophy, but unexpectedly, Benedict arrives, embarrassing Ozai with his mind control. Matt then tells Ozai everything and, after some encouragement, gets Ozai to win with "brain control", before causing his boss and fellow executives to reveal the truth. A guest reacts badly to the news and causes chaos in the process, with Azula losing a finger. Matt is fired, as is Julie after Ozai makes the Ortizes realize it would be a problem to have her continue working for him. Matt marries Julie, Ozai enters into a relationship with Jet, does some artwork with the Ortizes, and hosts a monthly "breakfast for champions" for all of the losers. Zuko writes a book in the mental hospital with his friends and Matt gets a new theater started in New York for them. Fender's company goes into a big loss and she is named "Wall Street's Biggest Loser".